Rendevouz
by Misha1088
Summary: A friendship between Angel and Cordelia turns into something much more. But both are too afraid to tell one another that it's more than just casual sex to them.


**Title: **Rendevouz  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>02-28-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Category: <strong>BtVS 3  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C friendship and romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A friendship between Angel and Cordelia turns into something much more. But both are too afraid to tell one another that it's more than just casual sex to them.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>This takes place in BtVS season three. It's my own little universe, except most of the stuff in it did happen. Angel's back from hell and everyone knows it now, but he's still weak. Cordelia and Xander have already broken up. Willow and Oz are together. Wesley and Faith aren't in it though. I wanted to work with as few characters as possible. It's, as it should be, mainly A/C. I think that's about it. And I know the title doesn't make much sense, but it was the only thing I could really come up with at that time.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please! I'm addicted to the stuff!

Cordelia walked out of the shack of a house, locked the door and went to her car. She drove to the high school.  
>"I hate research nights." She mumbled to herself. She didn't even know why she went in the first place. It killed her everytime she saw Xander. "Bastard." She muttered. God, she had given up everything for them. She couldn't stay home any more. Why would she want to? She pulled into the parking lot, got out, checked her hair and make-up, and walked towards the entrance. As she was walking she heard whispering behind her. "Hello? Is someone there?" *Yeah Chase. Becuase they're just going to say, 'Yeah, I'm following you!'* She walked faster, her heels clicking on the gravel. Poor or not, she would be damned if she was going to let any of the losers here find out or if she was going to look like hell in front of them. A hand came out and grabbed her hand. She screamed and her mouth was quickly covered. She felt fangs rub against her neck, then a slight pinch. She could feel the blood leaving her body. Then it was gone. She turned around and saw the familiar dark form. "Angel?"<br>"Run!" But Cordelia couldn't move. She just fell to the floor, weak from blood loss. Then Angel was thrown to her feet. He wiped his mouth. He knew his lip was cut, he could taste the blood going down his throat. "Today is not my day." He muttered, got up and killed the leader of the five vampires. The other four jumped him, hitting him in the face, stomach, where ever they could. He felt a rib break, then another, as well as the ripping of his flesh. He growled in pain. He fought back and staked another, throwing the rest off them off. He picked up Cordelia and ran into the school.  
>"They'll follow us." She whispered.<br>"No they won't. They know there are other people in here. That's why they didn't come into the school in the first place. Too big of a risk." He burst into the library with Cordelia in his arms.  
>"Angel." Buffy said as she saw the blood and bruises on his face and seeing his stance. "You're bleeding."<br>"I'm fine. Cordelia-"  
>"What happened to her?" Xander asked. He saw the marks on her neck. "You bit her!"<br>"No I didn't!"  
>"Yes you did!"<br>"I did not!" Cordelia groaned and held her neck. Angel put her down and helped her balance herslef as she walked to the table and sat down.  
>"No he didn't Xander. He saved me." She looked at Angel and smiled, then turned to Xander. "Besides it's none of your concern anyway!" Angel held his hand to his lip. The sleeve of his shirt staining red.<br>"The one day I don't wear black." He grumbled. Buffy frowned.  
>"You alright?"<br>"Yeah. Fine." He looked at her. He didn't look fine. He looked like he had just got his ass kicked. He could see in her eyes that this was hard for her, it was hard for him too. She wanted him here though. "Um, vampires. Three of them. They're in the student parking lot."  
>"Okay. Oh, Willow and Oz won't be here tonight, the bands playing somewhere and Giles has a really bad cold so we made him go home." She said. Xander walked out with Buffy, a crossbow in his hands, Buffy with her stake. Angel looked at Cordelia.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.  
>"Yeah. I'm just, it kind of hurts and, things are spinning with the, uh...I really can't talk right now, can I?"<br>"It's the blood loss. It makes you light headed."  
>"Does that happen to you too."<br>"Yeah. Did it stop bleeding?"  
>"Yeah. Thank you, you know, for what you did outside. You didn't have to."<br>"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let them kill you? I don't think so."  
>"Yeah, that would put a damper on your, "I am the Dark Avenger," thing you got going here."<br>"Dark Avenger?"  
>"Yeah." He thought about it.<br>"I don't know why, but I kind of like that."  
>"Really? How you doing over there anyways? You look pretty jacked up."<br>"I'll be fine."  
>"I'm not Buffy okay? You don't have to pretend you're not in pain around me." She looked around and walked to a stack of very thick books. She moved them and found a key. "Ta-da!" She walked to Giles' office, opened it and started rumaging around.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Looking for the first aid kit. Not that I'm not grateful, but you got your ass kicked Angel." She said, coming out.<br>"I've never had someone tell me that before."  
>"Yeah. First time for everything." She sat next to him. "Get rid of your coat." He slid it off and she took it. "Nice. Where'd you get this?"<br>"I got it years ago. Have a few connections in Europe."  
>"What country?"<br>"France, Italy, Spain, and Ireland."  
>"This is from Italy isn't it?" He smirked.<br>"Yeah." She nodded.  
>"I knew it." She looked at his shirt, or what was left of it. It was baby blue. "You should get another one of these. You can't wear this one any more." She said. He chuckled slightly and she smiled. His body stiffened as he felt her hands on him, undoing the buttons to his shirt. He could hear her heart racing and he smiled to himself. She pulled the material away from his skin and grimaced. "Yikes. You really, really got beat up." She said and absent mindedly ran her fingers over his skin. He hissed in pain. "Sorry." Even though he was scratched up, bruised, and you could tell form the color that a few ribs were broken, his body was perfect from what she could she. She could feel the muscles contract under her fingers as she started bandaging him up. Every now and then she would press a little too hard in the wrong place and he would hiss or growl in pain. She would follow each time with a, "sorry."<br>"It's okay."  
>"So, is this the first time you've broken anything. Because I didn't know vampires could break bones."<br>"Yup. And it still hurts, not as bad, but it hurts." She finished and handed him the torn up material he called a shirt.  
>"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, putting the shirt on.<br>"A little dizzy."  
>"You should probably head home."<br>"I'll wait until-"  
>"We're back." Buffy said, coming through.<br>"Yay." Cordy muttered under her breath, but Angel heard and snickered. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm gonna head home. I ain't feeling too hot."  
>"Some one should take you." Xander said, wanting to so he could talk to her.<br>"Fine. Angel? Will you take me home?" She asked him. Buffy and Xander looked at him. Suddenly, he had the desire to get out of there.  
>"Yeah. Sure." He said, standing up. He hissed and grabbed his side. "I should probably head home anyway."<br>"You going to be okay?"  
>"Yeah. Just a few broken bones. No big deal." He said. He grabbed his coat and walked out with her. Since everything was kind of spinning for Cordelia right now, Angel drove. He followed her directions and was more than surprised to find the very tiny, pathetic excuse for a house. He expected to find the Chase mansion. "Cordelia?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You live here?"<br>"Yeah. Only for a while though."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I don't want to talk about it." She said, took the keys out and ran to the house. Angel sat there for a while then rushed after her.  
>"Cordelia."<br>"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled and went inside. She closed the door but he held his hand on it to keep it form closing, even though he couldn't get inside.  
>"Listen. I know we're not really friends-"<br>"We don't even know each other."  
>"I know, but sometimes talking helps."<br>"Not for me!" She saw he wasn't leaving. "I'm not inviting you in."  
>"Fine. Then I'll just stand here, like a dumbass, unable to come in."<br>"Fine with me."  
>"What will your parents, especially your dad, say when they see me standing here, with the door half way open."<br>"Nothing. He'll just shoot you."  
>"Wonder what he'll say when I don't die." He looked at her. She wanted him gone but he wasn't leaving.<br>"FINE! Come in!" He smiled, walked in and closed the door. "Lock it." She muttered. He did and walked to the coach, sitting next to her. "What do you want?" She asked harshly.  
>"Remember what you told me? Well, you don't have to pretend that you're not in pain either. I can tell you're hurting Cordelia."<br>"What do you know? Just because you save my life you think you actually know something about me? News flash! You know nothing! No one does! Not Xander or Buffy or Willow or Oz or Harmony or Aura! No one! And I'm sick of everyone pretending they do!" She said, crying.  
>"I do. I know how it feels to lose everything Cordelia. To feel like you have nothing and no one. I've been there before. Hell, I'm there now Cordelia. I know those looks that everyone gives you because I get the same looks."<br>"How do you deal with it?" He shrugged.  
>"I don't know. I guess I just suck it up and try to make it through each day."<br>"Does it work?"  
>"I'm not dead yet. Well, yeah I am. You know what I mean right?" She nodded and he wiped a tear form her eyes. "It's easier if you talk to someone who knows."<br>"I've never had someone else who did."  
>"Now you do." He said. "I should probably get going."<br>"You're going to leave?"  
>"You want me to stay?"<br>"Just for a little while longer."  
>"Okay. But I have to leave before your parents come home-"<br>"They won't be back until tomorrow."  
>"Well, before the sun rises."<br>"Okay." She laid her head in Angel's chest, he went tense, then relaxed and wrapped an arm around her. He felt her heart rate slow down as she dozed off. He picked her up and carried her to her room. As he pulled the covers down and layed her on the bed, her shirt rose, giving him the slightest glimpse of her scar, that was still fairly new. He shook his head and pulled the blankets over her, then he left.

The Next Night  
>Angel was sitting on the coach in the living room, reading a book when he heard a knock. He approached the door and opened it cautiously. He could hear the rain pouring outside as he opened the door.<br>"Cordelia." He said shocked. He took in her red eyes, mascara stained cheeks and the fact that she was sopping wet from head to toe. "Oh my God. Come in." He led her inside and sat her down on the coach. He squatted down in front of her. "What happened?"  
>"They kicked me out!" She said crying.<br>"What?"  
>"My parents! Our nosey neighbors told my parents about you being over! We got into an arguement and they kicked me out!" Now her hysteria got the best of her. He took her in his arms and let her cry.<br>"I'm so sorry Cordelia. I never meant to get you in a fight with your parents." She wiped her eyes.  
>"It's not your fault Angel. My parents, well, they don't know how to be parents. They suck at it. I didn't take their yelling so they kicked me out." She said, calming.<br>"Do you have some where to stay?"  
>"I'll just go to the Sunnydale motel or something."<br>"You don't have to. You can stay here."  
>"Really?" He nodded. "You don't have to Angel."<br>"It's fine. I don't mind. Hey. Where's your stuff?"  
>"It's at the house. I didn't have time to get it."<br>"Oh. Because you should really change. You're soaked. Come on." He led her into his room. He handed her a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. "Here. you can wear this for now. Bathroom's to the left."  
>"Thanks."<br>"No problem." He walked back to the living room. Cordelia shut the door and stripped of her dress and equally soaked bra. She slipped on the shirt and pants. They were a little big length wise and the shirt hung loosely, but she was comfortable. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She removed her makeup and walked out into the living room. The light from the fire and the few candals were the only things that lit the room. Angel glanced at her. Even without all the makeup and fancy clothes, her beauty could make any man breathless. (One of the many advantages of not breathing,) he thought. (No!) He yelled to himself. (Not good thoughts to be having right now. No matter how attracted you are to her.) "What time do your parents go to sleep?"  
>"Early. Why?" Angel looked at the clock. It was almort ten.<br>"So they're asleep now?"  
>"They should be."<br>"Alright." He stood up and put his coat on. "I'm going to go get your clothes."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I'm going to get your clothes. Any other things I can bring you?"  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay. Can you bring my stereo? And my cds. There are a lot of them, let me warn you."<br>"I'll bring as much as I can. You can lay down if you want. I'll be back in a while."  
>"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said with a smile. He returned it and walked out, making his way to her house. Cordelia walked into Angel's room and pulled down the blankets. She crawled onto it and dozed off. A few hours later the door opened. Angel walked in, soaking wet. He removed his coat. He could hear her heart beat, which was slow and calm, so he assumed she was asleep. But she wasn't. She opened an eye. Angel unbuttoned and removed his sopping wet shirt. Cordelia could see the muscles moving as he did. She looked at the tatoo, he was too far for her to tell what it was though. Her heart sped up as she heard him unzip his fly. He hears her heartbeat speed up and smiled to himself. He removed the pants and could hear a barely audible gasp. He put the pants with the shirt and put them in the bathroom. Then he went to the living room. "Where are you going?" She asked.<br>"Oh. I'm going to take the couch."  
>"You don't have to." She said, reaching her hand out to him. "Stay."<br>"I shouldn't."  
>"Please?" He took her hand and crawled in next to her. She snuggled up to him, her back to him. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around herself. He held her tightly and she dozed off to sleep, he followed slowly afterwards.<p>

The Next Day, Around Noon  
>Angel got out of bed and walked into the living room, where he found Cordelia on the phone, still dressed in his clothes. She had to have only gotten up an hour ago or so.<br>"No Harmony. I'm not going tonight." Angel could faintly hear the other girl's voice on the other line.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because."  
>"Because why Cordelia? You still upset about your breakup with that loser Harris?" Harmony asked sarcastically.<br>"No. I have plans."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Shopping."  
>"Well, we can all go."<br>"No. I don't want you guys to see what I bought until I've already bought it."  
>"Right. So you can wear it tonight at the Bronze." Cordelia knew this was going no where, so she slipped into her bitchy tone.<br>"Oh, yeah! Because I sooooooo want to ruin the BRAND NEW outfit I JUST bought to show you people! PAH-LEESE Harmony! Use that pathetic excuse for a brain you have to think for once!"  
>"Okay! Sorry! So, it's a Sunday night anyway. See you tomorrow at school?"<br>"Yeah. Call Aura and tell her I won't be able to make it, okay?"  
>"Su-"<br>"Thanks." She hung up, then sighed heavily.  
>"Bravo." Angel said. She turned to look at him. "You slipped into that tone easily."<br>"You get used to it when you do it for years. Plus, she was bugging me." He snickered.  
>"For someone who is said to always be brooding and up tight, you seem to smile and snicker a lot."<br>"That's funny."  
>"How do you figure?"<br>"Because that didn't start happening until you started coming around me."  
>"Well, I made Broody Boy stop brooding. Points for me!"<br>"Broody Boy? How many more nicknames are you going to give me?"  
>"I got a list in my head."<br>"So, you hungary?"  
>"Starving."<br>"Pizza?"  
>"Sounds good." Angel took the phone from her hands and dialed the number to the pizza place. He ordered a large.<br>"You do like pepperoni, right?"  
>"I'm a teenager. I live off of pepperoni pizza." Angel and Cordelia sat in the living room, just talking and getting to know each other. There was a knock on the door, Cordelia answered it and came in with the pizza. She put it on Angel's coffee table and picked up a slice. He watched her as she ate two slices and reached for her second. "Want some?"<br>"No, it's okay."  
>"Oh come on! Try it."<br>"I've had pizza before Cordelia."  
>"But have you ever had THIS pizza?"<br>"No, but-"  
>"Okay then. I win. Try it." He sighed, took a slice and ate it. "See? Told you that you'd like it." She said smuggly. "So, you have to have blood to survive?" Angel nearly choked. "So, if you don't eat, what'll happen?" He just stared at her. "Oh! Will you like die if you don't feed?" He was in utter shock. "Angel! Hello! I'm talking to you!"<br>"I know. I heard you. It's just, no one's ever, you just came out and, they've never just asked me strsight out-"  
>"About the blood thing?"<br>"Well, yeah."  
>"Ah, no big. I've gotten used to it. As long as your not snacking on me, it's cool. Speaking of-" she said, getting up and walking to the fridge. She pulled out a pint of blood and poured it into a mug, then put it in the microwave. (One day here and she already knows where everything is.) "You're probably starving by now." The bell on the microwave rang and Angel watched in horror as Cordelia brought him the cup, handed it to him, then went back to eating her pizza. "Come one Angel. I know you're hungry."<br>"But you're just sitting there. Doens't it disgust you?"  
>"Not really, no. Go ahead. Like I said, you ain't eating me so-wait, is it eating or drinking?" She shrugged and took another bite. Angel just stared at her, astonished. "Just do it already. I already told you. It don't bug me." He took a drink. Cordelia got up from her seat on the floor. She walked next to Angel and plopped down, making him almost spill his blood and choke on it. She laughed at his reaction and he had to return it. *God, he really should smile more. He's absolutely gorgeous when he does. Not that he looks bad other times.* She got up and plugged in her stereo. She put in a cd. The music that came out was exactly like the music always played at the Broze in Angel's opinion. She skipped the tracks until she found a song a lot like the others, only with a slower beat. "Dance with me." Angel shook his head. "Angel."<br>"No. I don't dance Cordelia. Every now and then, I MIGHT dance. But only to a slow song."  
>"This is slow." He just shook his head. She got that pouty look and made her bottom lip tremble. "Please?" He shook his head, but could feel his resistance breaking away. "Please Angel?" She said in a voice so small he almost didn't hear her.<br>"Fine." She smiled victoriously and took his hand. "I don't know how to dance Cordelia. Not like this."  
>"So I'll teach you. You need to learn anyway." She wrapped his arms around her, on her stomach, and pressed her body against his. Her ass pressed into his groin as she started to sway back and forth. Angel didn't know what to do. And he sure as hell couldn't speak. "Move back and forth with me." He started to, and Cordelia could feel Angel getting hard, which shocked her. He was pressing hard against her.<br>"Cordelia, we should stop."  
>"No." She said and truned towards him. She pressed her body flush against his and wrapped her arms around him. He was pressing right into her and could feel her heat. He moved his hands to the small of her back as they moved as one. He moved his lips down to hers and kissed her long and hard. Then got a hold of his senses and pulled away.<br>"Oh God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
>"Then why did you?" He couldn't lie to her.<br>"Because I couldn't help myself. I want you so bad." He looked so ashamed. Like it made him a horrible person to want. She moved his chin up and touched her lips to his. She pulled away.  
>"Then take me." He looked into her eyes and could she that she meant it. She wanted him too, just as bad. Their lips meant again, more passionately. She nearly gasped as he slid his tounge along her bottom lip, gaining access to her mouth, seeking out her tounge. She moaned into his mouth. *Finally,* she thought, *a guy who can kiss.* His hands moved to her ass and cupped it. She let out a squeak. He picked her up and carried her to his room, kicking the door closed behind them.<p>

Cordelia woke up, her head on Angel's smooth chest, her arm slung over his body. She shifted and felt his arm tighten around her. She could fell an extreme sticky soreness between her thighs. She looked up to the sleeping face of Angel. *God, he's grogeous.* Was the only thought that would come to her mind, until she realized exactly where her leg was. Tangeld between his and pressing firnly against his manhood. A blissful sigh escaped her lips, awaking him. He groaned and shifted, making her leg press harder against him. He looked down at her, his eyes fluttering open.  
>"Morning." Was his sleepy response.<br>"Morning."  
>"How you feeling?"<br>"Good. A little sore, but good."  
>"A little," he chuckled, "I must be losing my touch." She snorted.<br>"Trust me. You're not." Then came the uncomfortable silence. "Now what?"  
>"It depends."<br>"On what?" His eyes bore into hers.  
>"Whether or not you want it to happen again." A smirk formed on Angel's lips. A mischevious one at that.<br>"And if I do?" Her tone was seductive, her body once again longing for his. He moved on top of her, spred her legs apart, and settled between them. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to bring him deeper inside of her.  
>"Say the words."<br>"What words?"  
>"The ones you said last night." He kissed her softly. "But now, you should get ready for school." He went to roll off of her, but her legs held him in position.<br>"But I can't even walk."  
>"You have to go."<br>"I'd rather stay here with you." She kissed him and his eyes closed. He wondered how woman could give him so much plessure by just putting her lips on his. "Think what we could do in those six hours." Angel's chest started to vibrate as a purr escaped from his throat, getting harder at the thought. She had never heard anything so sexy in her life.  
>"We could do a lot. Trust me, I'll be thinking about it all day. But you have to be at school." He kissed her. Now his voice dripped with seduction. "Doesn't mean I can't do a lot with you, or to you in that shower you have to take right now." He moved from between her legs, grabbed her hands and pulled her to the bathroom.<p>

One Week Later  
>Cordelia stormed into the mansion and threw her stuff to the floor in the living room. Angel looked up from his book, saw the state she was in and walked to her. She grabbed him and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at her eyes, seeing the red.<br>"Bad day?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Anyhting I can do?"  
>"Make it better." Her hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt, before he stopped her.<br>"Hey. Just talk to me, okay?"  
>"Can't we talk later?" She gave up on his shirt, her hands moving to his pants, unzipping and unbuttoning.<br>"Cordelia."  
>"Please Angel. We'll talk later, just please. Touch me." Her eyes were pleading with him. "Take me Angel. A need you to. I need to feel you inside of me Angel. Now." He didn't move her hands away, just attacked her lips in response. Her hands found and began to stroke him. He hissed and her movements became more frequent. He let out a moan, then stopped her. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He only smirked.<br>"I'm supposed to be making you feel better." Then the phone rang. They ignored it as he carried her to the couch and layed her down. He moved on top of her, his body covering hers. The answering machine picked up.  
>"Cordelia Chase! You better pick up the phone right now! I'm serious! Aura and Whittney and the girls are here! We are dying to know who this guy is Cordelia! So pick up the phone! NOW!"<br>"What the hell Harmony! I'm busy!" He cheeks were flushed and she did not want to be talking to her right now.  
>"Sorry but we need to know!"<br>"Know what?"  
>"Who's the guy? We know there's someone. We just don't know who. It's all around school."<br>"I, uh, I don't know-"  
>"Don't lie! It's that guy you're staying with, isn't it?"<br>"Harmony. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
>"His name's Angel, right?"<br>"How did you-"  
>"Caller ID. Duh! So! You're going to bring him to the Bronze tonight, right?"<br>"Uh."  
>"Oh my God! Isn't that the guy Buffy went out with?"<br>"Harm."  
>"Wow Cordelia. Stole her boyfriend huh? Way to go! You're back girl! Well! I have to go! See you both tonight!" She hung up. Cordelia hung the phone up too, staring at Angel petrified.<br>"She-"  
>"I know. I heard."<br>"What are we going to do?"  
>"I don't know." The phone rang again, making Cordelia jump.<br>"Hello?" Cordelia said into the phone.  
>"Who the hell is this?"<br>"Who's this?"  
>"Cordelia! What are you doing at Angel's house?"<br>"Buffy?" Cordelia froze. Angel jumped up and took the phone.  
>"Buffy?"<br>"Angel! What the hell is Cordelia doing at your house?"  
>"Um, she's staying with me." Cordelia could hear Buffy's yelling clear across the living room. Angel started to yell back, and eventually they both calmed. "Listen Buffy. She's going through some problems and needs a place to say. That's it. That's why she's here."<br>"I know Angel. I just don't like it."  
>"Yeah, well. That's life Buffy. She needs help right now."<br>"Alright. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go patrol with me tonight."  
>"I would. But I'm still kind of bruised from last week."<br>"Broken bones will do that to you. How is it healing? You need some help?"  
>"No. I'm fine. Thanks though. I'm just going to rest it off. They're healing, I just can't take any punches to the stomach right now."<br>"Okay. Get some rest Angel. Love you." Angel froze.  
>"I-"<br>"Oh! I have to go! My mom is calling me, plus I think something is burning! Bye!" Angel heard the line go dead and hung up.  
>"She had to go. Something was burning." She looked so nervous. "What?"<br>"What am I going to do? I have to show up at the Bronze tonight! And you HAVE to go with me!"  
>"But, I, I can't, I don't-"<br>"You have too! God! Why has today been so fucking awful?"  
>"Okay. I'll go. Just calm down. Take some deep breaths."<br>"I'm fine Angel. I'm just really nervous."  
>"I'm going to go with you tonight Cordelia."<br>"What about Buffy?"  
>"She's on patrol tonight. Everyone else is on research duty. I'll take you out, make the good impression, get your friends off your back. Besides, a night out will do you good."<br>"Thank you Angel." She hugged him, touched his lips to her briefly, then pulled him into his room. She opened his closet. "Now we need to find you something to wear. Aha!" She pulled out a blood red silk shirt and a pair of Angel's black, leather pants. He shook his head.  
>"No. That's invading Angelus territory. Not gonna go there." She snorted.<br>"Pah-leese. You know you love this outfit, which is why you have it here. Plus, you look damn sexy in leather pants. Especially with that ass." He felt so embarrased and couldn't help the small smile that over came his face. "Even Willow's noticed. Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." She looked at them. "So, you'll wear it right?"  
>" Then I get to pick your outfit."<br>"Kay." Angel shuffled through Cordelia's clothes, which were in his closet as smiled wickedly and picked out a Crimson dress. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm a vampire. I love red." She nodded. "And, I love the image of you in this dress." It was a short, silk dress with a deep V-neck that Angel was sure would show off her curves perfectly.  
>"Alright. I got the perfect shoes for that dress. We should start getting ready. The sun's going to set in about two hours. I want to get there as soon as possible." As they were getting ready, the phone once again began to ring. Angel ran out of the room and picked it up. He held it between his shoulder and head as he buttoned and zipped his pants up.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Angel?"<br>"Buffy?" In the background he heard a voice say,  
>"Xander." Angel groaned.<br>"Buffy, tell Xander that joke is getting really old."  
>"Okay. Hey. We're going to head down to the Bronze." Angel nearly dropped the phone.<br>"Come again."  
>"Xander and I are going to head down to the Broze for a while. Do you want to come?"<br>"I-"  
>"Listen Angel. About me yelling at you earlier. I'm really sorry. You're just trying to help Cordelia and I should understand that. Sorry."<br>"Don't worry abou tit."  
>"So, I was really hoping you would come with us. I'd invite Cordelia, but I'm sure she's going anyway."<br>"Yeah. She is. Um, I guess I'll see you there."  
>"Great! I love you Angel!"<br>"I love you too." They hung up and Angel sighed. Those words had never sounded so wrong or so empty. Cordelia, who was listening to their conversation, felt her heart shatter. She had promised herself she wouldn't fall in love with him. They were friends, who fucked. But she loved him. She couldn't help it. And he loved Buffy. She felt tears start to sting her eyes and became infuriated with herself. *Okay Chase. Get a grip and suck it up. He's not yours and he bever will be. But, you still have something that others don't. You have his friendship and his body. So deal!* She took a deep breath and walked out. When Angel's eyes hit her, his jaw dropped to the floor. "You look... I can't even find a word that describes how incredible you look." She felt like she couldn't breathe. His words and tone sent a shiver down her spine. God, what that man could do with a look and a few words. She felt the blushg creep up her cheeks. For Angel, things became all too clear. He didn't feel right declaring his love for Buffy, because he was in love with Cordelia. He wanted all of her, but mostly her love and acceptance; her heart.  
>"You don't look so bad yourself." And you wore the pants."<br>"A deal's a deal." She walked up to Angel and unbuttoned a few buttons, exposing his glorious chest. A purr escaped his chest as the heat from her body enveloped him. She smiled at his reaction. *Who said I was getting the short end of the stick?* "Maybe ww should stay in?" He asked hopeful. She shook her head, stepping away.  
>"Who was on the phone?" As if she didn't already know.<br>"Buffy. Her and Xander are going to the Broze tonight."  
>"What? No! They can't!"<br>"I know. But they are."  
>"What am I going to do? What are we going to do?"<br>"I don't know. We'll figure it out though. I promise."  
>"You better be right."<br>"I'm always right. remember that."  
>"You've been hanging out with me way too much."<br>"I wouldn't have it any other way." Too bad Cordelia couldn't see how much he truely meant that. "Shall we?" He linked his arm with hers and they walked outside into the fresh night. Cordelia drove them to the Bronze.

They had been there for a few hours. Angel had danced a few slow songs with Cordelia, not by choice at first. He found himself very happy with the results. Which is why they spent most of their time in a dark booth, hidden in corner from viewing eyes. Their lips parted and they both let out a breathy moan. He got up and walked to the bar.  
>"I need a drink." He said. "You want anything?"<br>"A cappachino."She said with a smile. He nodded and went ot go get their drinks. She watched Angel, and the two people who came up with him. "Great. Batten down the hatches, here comes hurricane Buffy. And her little side kick storm Xander Harris." She grumbled. She'd never get a moment alone with Angel now. And she was actually enjoying herself. *Oh great. He's bringing them over here. And now he has three drinks.* He slid in and handed Buffy her drink and Cordelia hers. He took a long of his, suddenlt extremely nervous. (Wonder why.) He thought. Another song with a more up beat started and Buffy looked at Angel.  
>"Dance with me?"<br>"Buffy. You know I don't dance." Cordelia let out a fake cough and Angel sent an evil, yet provocative stare her way. She gave a smug smile.  
>"Oh come on Angel. Just one dance?"<br>"This is way too up beat for me Buffy." Cordelia felt a cool hand on her thigh. She tried to hide her gasp.  
>"Fine." She said with a pouty face. "Xander?"<br>"Sure. Let's go." He grabbed her hand. Angel's hand slid up.  
>"Maybe later. A slower song?" She nodded and they left. As soon as they did, Angel's hand pushed up her dress and pulled down her panties.<br>"Angel!" It was a whisper, but it got the point across.  
>"Shhhhh. Just relax." Then Angel slid under the booth. (Thank God for long table clothes.) Cordelia felt him spred her legs apart, exposing her to him. He could smell her arousal. It made his true face come over and he couldn't change back. He didn't care though and neither did she. his hand found her, hot, wet, and longing for him. He couldn't help but groan. Angel slid his finger inside her warmth. Cordy closed her eyes, biting her lip. They were both gone. He wanted to get lost in her, to never emerge. His fingers brushed against her clit. Cordelia whimpered pressing her hips closer to his hands, grateful for the dark seclusion of the area they were in.<br>"Ah. Oh. Oh God." Her moans made him ache and he held her down as her hips bucked against his hand. He found her entrance and slid a finger inside. Angel was panting as he slid his finger out, savoring the feeling. He thought his pants would rip any second, he was so hard. His thumb slid over her clit. "Ohhhh! Angel!" She cried in a raspy voice, thankful for the rediculously loud music. He hissed and took her bottom lip between his teeth. She cried out, her eyes blurry with tears slipping down. She was so close, her whole body was flushed. He worked a second finger inside of her, his thumb driving her mad. He moved up, his body covering hers. Her dressed was being pushed down, exposing a breast. Angel took it into his mouth, sucking hard, fangs scraping against the sensitive flesh, while his hand continued to work magic. She looked down at him with her eyes glazed over. She felt sparks fly and something deep inside of her explode. She tightened around his fingers. Before she could scream, Angel's mouth covered hers. Sliding his fingers out, he broke the kiss, staring deep into her face. His human face returning. He licked a tear away from her eye, one from sheer ecstasy. He smiled at her and moved off to his original seat. She shifted pulling her underwear up and her dress down. He brought his glistening hand up and stared at it; her eyes upon him. He grinned and took his fingers into his mouth. His eyes shut and a moan escaped him, enjoying every ounce of her sweet taste. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips either, seeing the simple pleasure the taste gave him. It made her shiver. He licked his hand clean then looked at her. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Her voice was ragged and she was still breathing hard.  
>"Enjoy that did you?" He asked with a smug smile.<br>"Don't worry. You'll get yours later."  
>"Can't wait," was his only response.<br>"You don't have to. Let's go." He nodded, then stopped.  
>"Guess who's coming back." She groaned in frustration. "Get under the table."<br>"What? Hello, Angel! Dress! It'll get ruined!"  
>"I'll buy you a new one."<br>"With what Mr.-I-Was-Alive-for-Two-Hundred-Years-and-Never-Developed-an-Investment-Portfolio?" He stared at her.  
>"How did you-? Never mind. Just get under the table."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you're redder than a cherry and when I look at you I have way too big of a smile for comfort." She felt another blush coming on. "Now get under the table!" He pushed her down lightly and she went under.<br>"I hate you." She whispered loud enough for only Angel to here. Buffy and Xander came up.  
>"Where's Cordelia?" Xander asked.<br>"Oh, she went off with her friends." Angel lied.  
>"Figures. She is so self centered. Leaving you all alone here. Actually, I'm not surprised." Cordelia felt Angel's chest rumbled as he tried his damnedest to keep it from coming out. *What's he so pissed about?* Cordelia couldn't help but wonder.<br>"I told her to. She was going to stay with me, but I told her to go have fun. I think she deserves it, don't you?" He asked. He was addressing Xander only, who couldn't help but flinch under his hard, black eyed glare.  
>"Whatever." Buffy said. "Angel. We have to take off. Willow and Oz came to tell us that Giles needs me to hit patrol. They have a lot of researching they need to do too. I know you aren't up to fighting strength yet and I know how much you hate researching, but I figured I should ask if you want to come anyway?" Her voice was so hopeful, but Angel had to deny.<br>"Nah. I think I'll just head home and get started on my sleep." She nodded.  
>"Sorry I had to leave so soon. Guess we'll have to save that slow dance for another time?"<br>"Yeah. Be careful." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. It was a brief kiss before he pulled away. It just didn't feel right.  
>"I will. I promise." They left. Angel pulled Cordelia up from under the table.<br>"That was so beyond uncomfortable. And you owe me a dress."  
>"It looks fine."<br>"You still owe me one."  
>"Fine." He gave in. Another slow song came on. "Dance with me."<br>"You giving me orders now?" She said, a smile on her face.  
>"Come on. Don't pretend like you don't want to." He flashed that brillant smile of his and she got up. He grabbed her hand and walked her out to the dance floor. The song "Angel" by Monica came on. Angel wrapped his arms around Cordelia and hers around him. She pressed her head against his chest, his hands on the small of her back. They were barely moving, just enjoying the feel of one another. He rested his cheek against her head.<br>"There she is! Cordelia!" Cordy and Angel could barely hear anything. they were lost in their own world. "Cordelia!" They turned their heads and looked right at Harmony and more of Cordelia's friends. He could feel the irritation in her rise. She didn't really want to see them.  
>"Harmony!" Cordelia moved out of Angel's arms and greated her friends.<br>"So Cordelia, you going to introduce us to your 'friend' here?" Aura asked.  
>"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Girls. This is Angel. Angel, these are my friends Harmony, Aura, Whittney, Brooke, Jessica, Nicole and Blair."<br>"Pleasure to meet all of you." Angel stuck his hand out. Harmony took it and he kissed her hand. Then the rest of the girls put their hands up. Angel kissed each hand and heard a fit of giggles erupt. (Teenage girls.) He thought. Yup, Cordy was definately special.  
>"Okay girls. Ebough crowding my boyfriend."<br>"Sorry Cordy. It's just, compared to your last boyfriend, well, big improvement." Cordelia let out a fake laugh.  
>"I know. Like I said, never date guys your age. They are so immature."<br>"Yeah." Harmony agreed. "So, Angel. How old are you?" Angel froze and Cordelia looked at him nervous. "Oh, don't be shy."  
>"Um, twenty-four."<br>"Wow. He's not even that old. Only what, six years! Looks like you found yourself a catch!"  
>"Yeah. I think so." Cordelia had never meant those words like she did now. They pulled her aside.<br>"We need to talk to Cordelia for a minute." Too bad they weren't aware of Angel's super hearing. "So, is he rich?"  
>"What?"<br>"Come on Cordelia is he?"  
>"Well, he lives in a mansion but-"<br>"Whoa. A mansion. Okay, that's good. He's hot and rich. Wait. Have you slept with him?" Angel, who was drinking a scotch, nearly choked on it. They stared at him, Cordelia took a deep breath, trying to ease her racing heart.  
>"Excuse me? Have I what?"<br>"Oh come on Cordelia. It's not a big deal. You can tell us. Have you had sex with Angel yet?" Aura presured.  
>"I, I-" she looked at Angel, who was staring at her intently. "I don't think that's any of your buisness."<br>"You have, haven't you? I knew it. You can not be around a body like that for more than an HOUR without wanting to-"  
>"SHUT UP!" Cordelia yelled. They stared at her shocked, Angel only smiled. "This is why I wanted to be away from you guys in the first place! You guys are such idiots! All you care about is monay, and looks, and sex! There is more to life, okay? You think if a guy has all those things and doesn't even care for you that he's going to stay with you! Hell no! He's going to go find the next girl who he can get in bed with then leave her too! Why do you think you guys ALWAYS get dumped?" She finished, turned to Angel and they walked out. They got outside and she panicked. "Oh my God! What did I just do?" She started to freak out. Angel grabbed her gently.<br>"Calm down. It's fine." He tried to comfort her.  
>"I just yelled at my friends. Now who am I going to hang out with at school? Oh my God! I'm going to be a loner!"<br>"Hey! Just breathe okay? You're not going to be a loner. Don't worry. I promise." A second passed. "Cordelia? What is a loner?" Cordelia just stared at him then burst into a fit of giggles. After it passed, she just stared at him and smlied.  
>"I'll explain it to you on the way to the mansion." She said and grabbed his hand. "Come on. We can go home now." He drove this time. They put the hood up and she curled into a little ball. She felt so bad. She knew that she wasn't anything to Angel. Nothing, except a non-risk way for him to get what every man needed. Even a two-hundred fourty-something year old vampire. Who, she knew, only wanted Buffy. They would get to the mansion, they would sleep together and during that time he'd be hers. But his mind would be some where else, picturing someone else. While she would want nothing but him. She had his body, but she wanted his heart. And she couldn't have it. They were at the masion by now and this thought continued to circle in her mind. She continued to repeat that thought and it made her burst into tears. Angel stared at her.<br>"Cordelia." As her mind continued to scream this, her eyes kept spilling tears. "Cordy!" He went to hold her but she pushed him away.  
>"Get away from me!" She walked into the mansion and went in his room. "Dammit. No lock." She mumbled. She heard a soft knock on the door.<br>"Go away Angel." She said in a broken voice.  
>"Cordelia."<br>"Please! Just leave me alone!" She pleaded. But it didn't work. She heard the door open. He came next to her.  
>"What's wrong?" She stared at him, a hard stare at that.<br>"Like you don't know! It's your fault." He became stiff. *Oops.* Her mind cried. *Just stop now girl.* But she was too upset for rational thought.  
>"How? What did I do?"<br>"Nothing! You didn't do anything!"  
>"Cordelia! You're not making any sense!"<br>"I can't take it any more Angel!"  
>"What Cordy?" He asked. He went to touch her face, but she slaped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"<br>"What is going on with you Cordelia? Just tell me what's wrong!"  
>"You know what? I don't even know Angel. I guess I shouldn't be complaining. But you know what? I'm selfish. I'm not a person who sleeps with someone that I don't care about. Someone I don't love. But, you see, I actually want to be loved in return. And I don't get that with you Angel. I know that everytime you're with me, you want Buffy. I know you love her Angel. I know you don't love me. And it's killing me. It's breaking my heart becasue I have never felt so strongly about anyone. So, I'm sorry. But this just...can't happen any more." Angel stared at her. His eyes were black with hurt.<br>"I can't believe you think so little of me."  
>"What?"<br>"Cordelia, I agree with you about many things. I don't sleep with someone I don't care about. I could never do that to someone."  
>"Then why start with me?" She yelled, crying.<br>"I didn't! Cordelia! I could never touch you if I didn't love you! Not like that! Never!"  
>"Angel. Don't pretend like you care about me like that."<br>"I'm not pretending Cordelia."  
>"Then why are you telling me this?"<br>"Why is it so hard for you to understand how I feel about you!"  
>"Because! Because everytime I've been told I was loved, that I could trust someone, I went against my better judgement, was dumped and left heartbroken! Because I wanted so bad to believe them! I would do anything to prove that to them! And all it got me was pain!"<br>"I'm not going to hurt you Cor." His tone changed, to the soft, caring one that Cordelia adored. "That's the last thing I want to do. And if I was going to leave you after I got you in bed, don't you thik I would have done it already?" She just stared at him, her tears stoping. "I love-"  
>"No." She wanted out of this conversation. She stood up and unzipped her dress. *Normal routine,* she thought angrily. Angel stood up, unbuttoning his shirt. But instead of removing the rest of his clothing, he took the shirt and wrapped it around her. She slid her arms thorugh it, not fully understanding. He buttoned it up. "What are you doing?" She seemed almost angry. When he spoke, his tone was still gentle.<br>"You're going to let me talk to you. You're going to hear what I have to say Cordy. After that, you can do what you want. You can stay here with me. Or you can leave. But you need to know." She glared at him.  
>"I'm waiting." His eyes bore into hers. He grabbed her hands, caressing them softly. Her anger subsided. (Okay. She's not pissed anymore and she's ready to listen to you for a change. Just say it!)<br>"I love you Cordelia." His tone was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. And it made this situation harder to walk away from.  
>"I'm trying really hard not to believe you. But when you talk to me like that Angel, I forget how to think." He moved in and took her in his arms.<br>"Please believe me Cor. I can't be lying. I'm not a good liar. You know that." She nodded.  
>"It's just hard to accept that Angel."<br>"Try." He slowly lowered his lips to hers. He hesitated at first, but then he kissed her. It wasn't a kiss like any other they had shared before. It expressed everything. Letting her know all the emotions he had been hiding. All the love he had for her, but he pulled away too soon. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. She looked at him and couldn't help the smile that came upon her face, finally understanding how much he loved her. He kissed her softly again. She went to unbutton the shirt, but his hands stopped her. He pulled her deeper into his embrace and layed down with her. He pulled the blanket over them and buried his head in her neck.  
>"Not tonight. We've had a really long day."<br>"I don't understand."  
>"We have forever Cordelia. Tonight I just want to hold you." She sighed a shakey sigh as his cool breath hit her neck. His embrace on her tightened. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love you." Before she fell asleep, she whispered,<br>"I know. I love you too Angel." He closed his eyes experiencing a happiness he never knew existed and followed her into a deep slumber.

END


End file.
